Deception's Love
by RumbleBeeLove
Summary: To follow 'In the Arms of Deception'. After the events, the Autobots and Decepticons must take in toll what has happened and the effects on everyone. Contains SLASH. BarricadeXBumblebee JazzXBumblebee Please continue to review!


Hi, everyone! Sorry it took a bit to get part 1 up... Thanks again to everyone who has reveiwed and commented. I hope that this will make a few people happy...Enjoy the fic!

**Deception's Love**

A Transformers Fanfiction

Barricade recharged restlessly, his memory banks surging with the recent data. He revved his engine irritably. The Autobot scout, Bumblebee, captured. His yellow form chained and thrashing beneath him, his movements, so very poetic, and his voice-Primus, his voice-burned him to his aching spark. The plan had been so simple, so easy. At Starscream's command, he'd tortured the youngling, tainting him, and pleasuring himself.

The Mustang's intakes hitched, oh, the thought of the Camero plagued him.

He replayed the memories and savored. A raspy angelic voice, the crash of metal on metal, moans and cries flooded his system. The bright, pure light of Bumblebee's fragile spark in his hands, struck his mind, as a contented hum escaped him in the quiet darkness.

He longed to touch that spark again. He wanted the bot, writhing beneath him, and his voice pleading. He groaned, thinking, as his claws eased across his chassis.

_Oh….Bumblebee._

Gentle digits replaced claws in his thoughts. The touch was gentle, soothing, as he imagined the yellow mech intertwined with him. He sighed, as a voice spoke to him.

"Oh, Barricade…please…"

Yes, the yellow played across his chest, barely stroking the wiring under his armor. He gritted his teeth, hungry, wanting.

"Primus…" Cade whispered aloud, as he felt the touching intensify. He drew close to overload, he swore he could see Bee above, curled against him, helplessly laying, placing chaste kisses down the Decepticon's chest. Barricade groaned, as his fantasy grew dark.

The lovely Camero was lying in Starscream's embrace, moaning, and begging for his lover, crying now, a broken yellow mech, screaming for them to stop.

He gasped as he overloaded to such thoughts. He imagined Bee, arching, crying out for him.

Yet, the sweet Autobot wasn't really there. He was gone now, no doubt back in Jazz's arms. Barricade gritted his teeth at the thought of Bee in that Autobot's arms. Anger burned and ate at him-searing his circuits with white hot rage.

The Decepticon's shoulder was still dented and now ached. He had never ever seen Jazz so infuriated. An Autobot who was usually so graceful, so efficient had been blinded by pure rage. If the Solstice had been in his right mind…Barricade shuddered. He would have been offline for good in a matter of moments.

One must protect the things they want, or love.

Love? Such a preposterous thing, it only blinds you. It only clouds rational and logical thought. Love was _useless_ in times of war, only serving to do more damage.

His spark hurt, though. It ached longingly for the sweet warmth of Bumblebee. He seen a little of Bee, when he'd forced their sparks together, a innocent, pure bot. He did feel guilty about that, Bee was no longer so chaste after what he'd done. He was now a scared little thing, genuinely frightened though he put up a front of courage to Barricade. Cade admired that.

Guilt was a strange feeling. He couldn't honestly remember feeling that way before. He'd tortured hundreds-no thousands- of mechs, he had damaged some beyond recognition, and others he drove to madness after he had the information needed from them.

Bumblebee was different somehow. He could not explain, but seeing that Autobot in pain didn't give him any satisfaction-the little one's moans intrigued him far more. Or the way his gorgeous little body moved, writhing under touches, how elegantly he arched in forced pleasure. Better still was his voice. That voice, still so fragile from repairs…if only that voice would cry out for him-forget the current war-he'd be content.

more to come soon, so please review!


End file.
